


Is losing at chess sapiosexual bottoming

by unluckyCharm



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: But just u wait....., Chess, Doesn't have a lot in it, It's goro and makoto im sorry makoto u deserve better, Sapiosexuals, This first chapter is v short, This is practically a drabble sorry, WOW OKay IM BACK AND IM SORRY, so first off..........listen, trivia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 03:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unluckyCharm/pseuds/unluckyCharm
Summary: Sort of a...side thing toRyuji "Cars 2 Made Me Gay" Sakamoto.....This is just going to be a lot of....sapiosexual jokes dON'T LOOK AT MEBasically this is goro trying to sapioflirt with people and them not realising At All.In case u were wondering a sapiosexual is a "person who finds intelligence sexually attractive or arousing" which like, cool if you do but that's definitely more of a kink than a sexuality.....





	Is losing at chess sapiosexual bottoming

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so first off if you're reading this I love you and we will have a spring wedding
> 
> Second off. Sapiosexuality isn't a real sexuality so I feel no guilt. This fic was inspired by a tumblr post and also by [fledermauss](http://archiveofourown.org/users/fledermauss/pseuds/fledermauss) telling me makoto is a sapiosexual and thus rUINING MY LIFE

Akechi slid a pawn forward two spaces, smiling seductively. Akira examined the board. Goro had...left his queen right in the line of a bishop. Did he not realize? Akira wasn’t going to miss this chance, even if it was some elaborate trap. He took the queen. Akechi gasped slightly, but didn’t seem all that surprised.

  
“Akira,” he murmured, batting his eyelashes “that was so impressive! Oh, wow, and you didn’t even mention it but that puts me in check. What marvelous chess playing skills!”

  
Ryuji, leaning on the counter, scoffs.

  
“‘S not that impressive. Like, you left yourself wide open. Oh, uh, but nice job regardless, bro!”

  
They high-five. Goro is disgusted. He shifts his rook to block the bishop, in such a way that if Akira just moves his knight into position, this whole game will end. Akira studies the board carefully, then reaches forward. Akechi smirks. Check and mate. Akira moves a pawn. Ryuji sighs.

  
“You’re both playing like shit today.”

  
Akechi does not need this Neanderthal butting in on his flirting, thankyouverymuch.

  
“Excuse me?”

  
“You heard me. I thought you said you were like, a chess prodigy, Goro.”

  
“I’ll have you know I’ve won plenty of chess tournaments!”

  
Ryuji looks impressed.

  
“Oh, worm? You should play against me sometime.”

  
“If you must use such degenerate colloquialisms, at least use the actual word. And no, I will not.”

  
“What? Why not?”

  
Goro moves his bishop.

  
“I’m not interested in playing chess with you.”

  
“But you’ll play chess with Akira?”

  
“Obviously.”

  
He can see Ryuji’s brain desperately trying to to keep up. It’s annoyingly quaint.

  
“Why would you rather play chess with him than me?”

  
“Because I’m not planning on fucking you?”

  
Akira looks up from where he had been studying the board.

  
“I’m sorry, what?”

**Author's Note:**

> U may notice goro using big words incorrectly. This is 100% intentional, partially bc I think it's hilarious, mostly bc I don't want to switch to another tab to look up big words


End file.
